Serendipity
by AuthorGenesis
Summary: Queen Chrysalis takes a stroll around Ponyville and finds herself having extraordinary amounts of luck. But can such a good thing last, or will misfortune find her before sunset?


Chrysalis' mouth pulled tighter, her cheeks swelling slightly, as a slight smile graced the Changeling queen's. She waved to ponies, friends, neighbors and ponies whom she saw frequently enough to recognize them on sight. She shook her head, likely to some amusing thought which had occurred to her.

It had been a long road, for both her and Twilight, in adjusting her social attitudes and interactions to be in alignment with the behavior which was acceptable to a member of Equestrian society. During the early part of her budding relationship with Twilight Sparkle and her slow process of learning the proper social etiquettes appropriate to a member of Equestrian society, it wasn't an uncommon sight to see her storm out of the library, the loud slamming of the door announcing Chrysalis' frustration and anger with her etiquette lessons, with how slowly it seemed she was assimilating the lessons, and with how frequently she seemed to fail, when she had thought she had gotten a particular lesson learned.

Chrysalis had not been the only frustrated pony, as ponies got used to seeing Twilight teleporting to the base of the mountain which they had ascended to request that he find somewhere else to take his rest. Beams of her raspberry-pink magic could be seen, as Twilight used her magical spells until she either was no longer angry or frustrated, or had exhausted herself to where she was too tired to be angry or frustrated. The pegasi and resident gryphons of Ponyille had learned to avoid that particular region of airspace, after one of the pegasus ponies nearly fell to her death, when a stray bolt burned through her primaries, leaving a large arc, where her feathers had been. Twilight had fortunately heard the pained scream of the plummeting pegasus, and used her kinetic magic to rescue her from a gruesome death.

Chrysalis trotted along the winding path, suddenly finding a bouquet of coral colored roses. She counted, only finding 11 of the budded flowers, instead of the dozen rose bouquet that the Flower sisters frequently sold. She gingerly picked it up in her muzzle, and turned about to bestow the unexpected find upon her marefriend.

* * * {Serendipity} * * *

Queen Chrysalis had a large grin on her face, as upon presenting her unexpected find, Twilight had been rather … persuasive in her insistence that she show just how much she had liked Chrysalis' gift. And that had been a couple of hours ago. It was a bit of a shame that Twilight's room wasn't soundproof, as after fun behind closed doors, Twilight had to deal with a traumatized Spike. Chrysalis found it rather amusing when some ponies would look her way and suddenly start blushing furiously. It was how she could tell who had visited the library during their sexy fun times during the day.

She paused, contentedly patting her swollen belly, as she had gorged herself silly on Twilight's love during their sexy fun time earlier. She strolled along a beautiful pristine lake, and recalled that how sloppily Twilight had eaten a mango, while moaning her approval of the fruit. She chuckled, shaking her head at the memory.

Suddenly her vision was obscured, as her body felt the vibrations of something impacting her chitinous shell. She saw a burlap sack, and used her magic to open it, curious about the contents. Inside, lay the egg-shaped fruit, the skin in hues gradually shifting from a dark green to a deep burgundy red color. The sweet aroma greeted her senses. Her smile grew upon the sight of a bag of mangos. She looked about, for anypony to whom the produce might belong, but not finding anypony in sight, she picked up the sack, and elatedly cantered towards the Golden Oaks with her fortuitous find.

* * * {Serendipity} * * *

Chrysalis watched in amusement, as Twilight messily ate one of the mangos, storing the rest in the refrigerator's crisping drawer. She swiped a chunk of mango off of the side of Twilight's face, placing it in her mouth, and then leaning over to Twilight, stunning her marefriend, as she passed the chunk of fruit into the mouth of her marefriend, enjoying the sight of the darkening cheeks, and the sweet, tangy flavor of the mango juice.

She heard a gagging sound, as Spike walked in on the two of them 'sucking face' as he called it. And upon hearing a shout of 'I can't take it anymore!' she heard the front door slam, feeling his tumultuous emotions fade in the direction of Carosel Boutique. She snickered, rolling her eyes at the young drakes behavior, as she started licking the mango juice off of her marefriend's cheeks, who was as still as a statue, only her breathing indicated that she had not died.

She chuckled softly, once she was finished licking Twilight's face clean of any of that mango juice, and figuring that it might be awhile before Twilight's mind refocused upon the present, she trotted out the door once more.

* * * {Serendipity} * * *

Chrysalis had been walking along the edge of the Everfree, when she felt the vibrations of something colliding with her shell, her legs splayed out, watching Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo soar through the air over her head. She quickly activated her magic, casting a simple kinetic magic spell, catching the three fillies before they hurt themselves. She gathered her hooves beneath her, when a vine caught her rear left hoof, causing her to stumble and trip, impaling her horn into the trunk of a dead tree.

She struggled, grunting and cursing rather colorfully in the Changeling's language. While she could have cursed in the equine's language, she just didn't feel like dealing with the drama that doing so would bring her, either from her marefriend, Applejack, Rarity and possibly Rainbow Dash.

"We'll go get help!" Apple Bloom cried, before the sound of 12 hooves could be heard, getting fainter as they left her horn stuck in the infernal tree.

* * * {Serendipity} * * *

Applejack bucked the dead three, the trunk shearing due to its age and how rotten it had become. Rarity's eyes grew large at the sight of a large sack containing precious gems of all sorts. Chrysalis proceeded to secrete a fluid from within her body, a green rope of what looked like drool being woven into a sturdy, yet flexible sack. Chrysalis chuckled, as she toyed with Rarity, seeing her eyes sparkle when the bag moved over towards her, and then getting a dejected look, with tears in the corners of her eyes, and biting her quivering bottom lip, with her ears splayed against her skull.

Satisfied that she had teased Rarity enough, she placed the sack before her. "I'll let you have all these gems, on the condition that you create a stunning dress for Twilight." She whispered into Rarity's ear. Rarity giggled, as the Changeling queen's breath tickled her ears, her ears flicking to rid itself of the ticklish sensation. "Done. When I'm done, stallions and mares are going to stop dead in their tracks when they see Twilight's dress!" Rarity squeeing rather giddily at the mental image.

Chrysalis smiled and nodded her thanks, before moving over to Applejack. "Thank's for getting me free from that tree."

"Was only the right thing to do. After all, you protected Apple Bloom from harm, and they 'bout near ran you over, as I'm to understand it." Applejack glared with disapproval towards her younger sister.

"I'm sorry, Miss Chrysalis." Apple Bloom apologized, her eyes looking down at her hooves, and her ears were flattened against her head."

"I'm sorry, Miss Chrysalis." Sweetie Belle echoed, her ears also flat against her head. She nuzzled Chrysalis, looking into Chrysalis' eyes, small beads of tears in the corner of her eyes. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Sorry, Chrysalis." Scootaloo also looked ashamed, with her ears flattened against her skull and looking anywhere but at the 'ling that she possibly might have hurt.

Chrysalis chuckled, activating her magic, and using her kinetic magic to hug each filly, before returning them to their sister's side. Or mentor, as it was with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. The old Chrysalis would have demanded that they have been placed in the pods, until all their love and energy had been sapped from them. "No 'ling was hurt. But girls, you really need to think about how your actions might affect another pony. Just because I wasn't hurt this time, doesn't mean that I'm invincible, had it been another pony, you could have really hurt them. You don't want ponies to hurt you, do you?"

"No." Each filly responded, looking at the Changeling queen, but was otherwise silent.

"I know you want to have fun and crusade for your cutie marks, but every action has a reward that comes with it, and sometimes, that reward either isn't what we thought it would be at the time. Or it is a reward that we do not like, but must accept, because it is the reward for our decision and actions that we had taken at that time. But you should think about your choices, and if they might hurt another pony. Because you should treat your fellow pony as you would want to be treated."

"Okay!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo responded, each filly looking a little less despondent.

Every pony started to break up, each heading to their respective home, as the 'ling felt herself enveloped in the familiar tingle of kinetic magic. Seeing the raspberry-pink magic, she relaxed, as she floated over to Twilight's side.

"I'm fine, really." Chrysalis protested lightly, rolling her eyes at the coddling treatment that she was receiving.

Twilight smiled, before pressing her lips in a brief, tender kiss. "Why don't you let me verify that for myself? But, I am very pleased with how you forgave the Crusaders, while telling them why they should be more careful in the future. I love seeing you be the bigger pony."

Chrysalis gave her a deadpan look, before a jocular smile spread on her face. "Twilight, I'm nearly always going to be the bigger pony."

Twilight giggled, shaking her head at her marefriend's sense of humor, as the door to the Golden Oaks library shut behind the two twitterpated ponies, with golden rays of Celestia's sun indicating the lateness of the day. The large, fluffy clouds being dyed in brilliant oranges, yellows, reds, purples and charcoal-blues.


End file.
